pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Castle Balim
Castle Balim is the largest and last dungeon that appears in Pikmin: Sagittarius's Adventure. It is very tough, so it has 3 optional rest spots with Candypop buds on them. It has every hazard; Fire, Electricity, Water, Acid, Wind, Poison, Frost, and Explosions. Sub-level 1 This floor contains a giant room with fire geysers and three Infected Bulborbs. After their defeat, the staircase to the next floor is opened. Sub-level 2 A giant hallway with water puddles on each side and the Infected Empress Bulblax in the middle. After her defeat the way to the next floor is opened. Sub-level 3 An arena with tons of electric hazards. The Super Electric Infectinite is fought here. Defeat it to go to the next floor. Sub-level 4 A dining room on fire. Standing on a table is the Infected Fiery Bulborb Champion. The way to the next floor is opened after his defeat. Sub-level 5 A pool of water with some acid in it. The Infected Wollyviathan is fought here. Defeat it to move on. Sub-level 6 A shiny room with poison hazards around. In it is the Infected Waterwraith. After it's defeat, the way to the next floor is opened. Sub-level 7 A large flooded courtroom. The Infected Ranging Bloyster is fought here. Defeat it to move on. Sub-level 8 A large prison with Bomb-Rocks everywhere. The Infected Emperor Bulblax is fought here. The way to the next floor is opened after it's defeat. Sub-level 9 A courtyard like room. The Parasitic Heartwood is fought here. After it's defeat, you move on. Sub-level 10 A pitch black room. Bloody Fear is found on this floor. Defeat it to move on. Sub-level 11 A bright room. An open window lets you exit if you like. Every type of Candypop bud is found here if you want to stock up Pikmin. Once you're ready, head to the north to continue on. Sub-level 12 A large, circus like room with fans blowing wind everywhere. Infected Clown Face is fought here. After it's defeat, they to move on is opened. Sub-level 13 A frozen courtyard. The Infected Spirit of Frost is found here. Defeat it to move on. Sub-level 14 A large frozen hallway. The Infected Coldwraith is fought here. Destroy it to move on. Sub-level 15 A throne room with fire, water, electricity and acid. The Enhanced Servant of Balim is fought here. Defeat him and destroy the throne to move on. Sub-level 16 A huge rodeo like room. Infected Ryder is riding an Infected Empress Bulblax. Defeat them to move on. Sub-level 17 A sandy pit with Bomb-Rocks everywhere. The Infected Pileated Snagret is found here with 2 Infected Burrowing Snagrets. Defeat all three to open the way to the next floor. Sub-level 18 Another rest spot. Once you're ready, head north to move on. Sub-level 19 A giant pitch-black maze. The Infected Abyssal Beast is fought here. Defeat it to move on. Sub-level 20 A factory like room with electricity everywhere. Mecha Balim is fought here. Destroy it to open the way to the next floor. Sub-level 21 A purple dining room. The Super Sagittarius Clone is fought here. After it's defeat, the way to the next floor is opened. Sub-level 22 A giant courtroom. The Infection King is re-fought here. Defeat it once again to move on. Sub-level 23 A giant throne room. Balim is here. Defeat him to get up to the next floor. Sub-level 24 A giant hallway with cryptic music playing. Every type of Candypop bud is here. Once you are ready, head up the steps to the last floor. Sub-level 25 The roof of the castle. It has a giant crystal egg above it. Balim opens it to reveal a beast known as The Infected. It quickly kills Balim and attacks you. After a long fight, it eventually falls, but the castle begins to crumble... Enemies Encountered *Infected Bulborb *Infected Empress Bulblax *Super Electric Infectinite *Infected Fiery Bulborb Champion *Infected Wollyviathan *Infected Waterwraith *Infected Ranging Bloyster *Infected Emperor Bulblax *Parasitic Heartwood *Bloody Fear *Infected Clown Face *Infected Spirit of Frost *Infected Coldwraith *Enhanced Servant of Balim *Infected Ryder *Infected Pileated Snagret *Infected Burrowing Snagret *Infected Abyssal Beast *Mecha Balim *Super Sagittarius Clone *Infection King *Balim *The Infected (BOSS) Category:Pikmin: Sagittarius's Adventure Structures